Part of the family
by The Bookworm1
Summary: Have you ever thought about what Alice and Jasper's first meeting with the Cullens was like? Well your about to find out.


**Carlisle's POV**

It was a quite fall day, I was sitting at my desk flipping through a medical journal. Glancing up I looked out the window noticing my wife Esme standing up looking at the trees, I silently got up and made my way outside once there I put my arm around Esme and questioned "what's wrong". "I'm not sure, I think i caught a whiff of another vampire but I can't be sure" she spoke rather quickly. " I'm sure it was was nothing" I said, as I started to turn back towards the house I heard it "hurry up" the voice was nothing but a whisper but it was definitely vampire and not to far away either. Standing up straighter I moved so that Esme was standing behind. Thats when they appeared just at the edge of the forest the female was short almost pixie like behind her stood a male, he was tall, his eyes seemed to be calculating our reaction, however the thing that worried me most was that there eyes were both coal black meaning they hadn't hunted in a while. The female looked us in the eyes and announced, "my name is Alice Whitlock and this" she gestured behind her towards the male " is Jasper Whitlock and we want to join your family". I was stunned to say the least making a quick decision, I stated " do you want to come inside?"

Esme and I went and sat on the couch not because we needed to but because it was second nature unlike Jasper and Alice who entered and stood rigidly by the door "Please sit down I said as I motioned towards the loveseat. Alice sat down dragging an unwilling Jasper along with her. Finally deciding what to do i started to say " my name is…" but i didn't finish the sentence because Alice cut me off saying "your name is Carlisle and your Esme" she said pointing at my wife, " Rosalie is in the garage and Emmett and Edward are hunting she finished. I stared at her " How did you know that?" I asked, "well I can see the future that's my ability" she answered. Rosalie made that her moment to appearer, " I heard voices" she said, finally noticing Alice and Jasper she recoiled and fell into a fighting stance. " Rosalie" Esme scolded. "Who are you" she growled. " I'm Alice your new sister" Alice said gleefully, "what!" shrieked Rosalie " Carlisle how could you do this, you don't even know them." "Sit and calm down" I said calmly. " Fine" she growled as she sat down. " So when did you to meet?" Esme asked. " 2 years ago" Alice answered, " when were you both turned?" I asked "1861" Jasper answered hurriedly, "I don't know" Alice sighed. Interesting I thought. "Well you both seen trustworthy, so welcome to our family" I said suddenly. "What" yelled Rosalie, "What about all his scars" she shouted. I looked over to Jasper and this time really looked and saw all the crisscrossing pattern of bite marks on his hands and face. Turing to Rosalie I stated "I trust them" and walked back over to my study listening to Rosalie huff and run up to her room and Esme start a conversation with Alice about which room she could move into.

**2 weeks later.**

The past two weeks had proved to be very interesting, Edward and Emmetts reactions to our new family members were very interesting, Edward was furious he had yelled about not trusting them and not knowing anything about them, Emmett on the other hand had accepted them into the family right away. Alice had bonded with everyone except Edward and Rosalie. I had also learned that they both drank animal blood like us, Alice had an easy time with it Jasper did not.

It was about four in the morning when Alice and Jasper joined us all in the living room where Esme and I were reading, Rosalie and Emmett were playing a videogame of some sorts and Edward was sitting at his piano. Jasper sat down on the couch and Alice leaned against his knees. After losing again to Emmett, Rosalie gave up playing and picked up a fashion magazine instead. Emmett turned to Jasper and asked " hey, Jasper do you want to play?" Edward scoffed under his breath. "Do you have a problem" Jasper asked, "actually I do" Edward replied " two weeks ago you just turn up, telling us nothing about yourselfs by the way, and now everyone is just sitting around like its all fine" Edward yelled. I turned seeing movement by Alice and Jasper, thinking it was Jasper who had caused the movement, I was surprised when I saw it was Alice who had stood up and now had a pure look of anger on her face. "How dare you, if we had wanted to hurt you we already would've, and also you have been picking on Jasper since we arrived" she suddenly fell into a fighting stance, Jasper quickly stood and grabbed Alice's shoulder, however this did nothing to help however Alice did turn around and yell at Jasper "Don't you even try to change my emotions right now". Alice clapped a hand over her mouth, Rosalie and Emmett gasped and Edward said with a shocked expression "what".

Alice exchanged a worried look with Jasper before turning to us and saying "I guess its time to tell you our story"

We all took our seats and turned to face Alice and Jasper. "It all started in 1863, that's the year I was changed" Jasper started. "I was the youngest major in the confederate army, her name was Maria she was set on creating a newborn army, when she found out about my talent she had me being in charge of the other newborns." "What talent?" interrupted Rosalie, "I can manipulate and feel other peoples emotions, which made me the ideal person to dispose of the newborns when they were no longer needed" "However feeding on humans started to affected me, because I could feel there every emotion as I killed them, so I left Marie and went north." Jasper stated. "It was 1948, I was in Philadelphia" Jasper said, I noticed him smile a tiny bit when he said it. "It was raining, so to try and act somewhat humen I entered a small diner she was there waiting for me, she jumped of her chair and came straight toward me, usually this would be a form of attack and yet she was smiling" Jasper state. "You've kept me waiting a long time, she said" Jasper remarked happily. "And you ducked your head, like a good southern gentleman, and said i'm sorry, ma'am" Alice said. "Then you held out your hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing" Jasper finished.

As Jasper finished many thoughts were swirling around my head but the most prominent one was that I already loved Jasper and Alice like they were my children and from that moment on they truly were part of the family.


End file.
